


Pure Gold

by TheSignOfJohnlock



Category: The Rifter - Ginn Hale
Genre: Fathi!John, Fellacio, Hair Pulling, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, alcohol and sex, cause that's what i do, fathi like alcohol, kyle/ravishan really enjoys sucking john's cock, more shameless smut, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSignOfJohnlock/pseuds/TheSignOfJohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Where John drinks fathi like alcohol</p><p> </p><p>John surprises Kyle after a training session with some private time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Gold

 

AU Where John drinks fathi like alcohol

 

  After a training session with Pesha, Kyle runs up the steps to John's rooms hoping to see his lover or at least wait for him to return for the evening. He reached the holdings and opened the door. What welcomed him made Kyle's heart kick like a tahldi in his chest, John, was in fact in his chambers, laying his strong and powerful form along their often shared bed, a white sheet draped across his naked muscular hips, a cup of fathi between his somehow graceful fingers, he draws the cup up to his lips and Kyle's vision goes white for a moment.  


 

"Hello, Beautiful," John greats him with a smirk as he sips from the cup and arches an eyebrow that almost falls behind a lock of hair. Kyle could see, but he could not breathe as he watched his lover close his eyes and draw from the cup, while running his fingers along his chest, the role Kyle himself often took during their intimate activities.  


 

Taking a deep breath, Kyle finally pulls out of the spell and walks over to John and sits on the edge of the bed, his cheeks warming and his eyes tracing up and down his lover's body, the room warmer than he first thought. John reaches out with his free hand and pulls Kyle all the way into the bed next to him and sets the empty cup on the bedside.  


 

"I love how you get like this," Jahn hums as he strokes Kyle's cheek lightly at the deepest pink of his blush, "I like to imagine what you are thinking when your face turns this color," his fingers travel down Kyle’s face and slide into the back of the collar on his coat and he began softly stroking the warm skin of the back of his neck. "I like to think about you a lot you know," Kyle’s face fell into a small smile, his blush burned hot in his cheeks.  


 

"I think about your lovely skin under my fingers," John's eyes softly followed his fingers, "I think about your chest flush with desire, your soft flesh yields to my touch and your heartbeat pounds along with mine," his fingers slide down to Kyle's chest over his heart. Kyle leans over and kisses John's wrist, the warmth of his face clear in the cool touch of skin. John then dropped his other hand along his sides, finger tips sliding down to Kyle's waist, stroking his side rhythmically,  


 

"I think about your lips, always about those beautiful lips, against mine, against my skin sliding down the length of me; it was John's turn to flush now, as his the thoughts drifted to the image. Kyle also enjoyed such thoughts, the feeling of Jahn's rock hard cock sliding between his lips and the look in the eyes of his lover while he pleasured him were likely some of Kyle's favorite things to experience, his light kiss to John's wrist became more sensual, his lips opened and traveled slowly down his hand, kissing his palm, then coming to his fingertips, kissing them each in turn, lovingly. Looking John straight in the eye, he then took his index finger and drew it into his mouth, flicking his tongue along the sides he drew it down deep sucking with varying pressure the way he knew the man liked it.

 

“Oh fuck, I’m going to have dreams about that,” he rambled with his eyes closed, “the inside of your mouth is the most wonderful feeling in this world or any other, I would crush mountains for your lovely lips, even just a smile from you makes my sun rise brighter in the morning, I will never let you go again,” Kyle felt his heart glow at his lover’s inebriated ramblings, he loved how John’s normal frustratingly consistent habit of keeping his thoughts to himself fell away with his inhibitions when drinking the golden liquid.

 

Kyle’s apparently well enjoyed lips trailed down John’s arm to his chest, closing around his hard nipple licking it in circles and dragging his tongue over it roughly, this earned him a loud gasp and another litany of confessions from his presently vocal lover, “Ooh my god and that tongue” Kyle wasn’t sure at this point if John knew he was speaking out loud, but he didn’t say a thing for fear of its end, “I can’t not think of your tongue on my cock, the way you cleverly flick that tongue around my head, holy fuck, you’re so amazing,” At this point his cock was throbbing in time with his heart and his erection was painful in his pants, but he couldn't bring himself to care, what with the noises he was drawing out of his love, his hand had fallen to his side and his eyes were closed, his moan filled the room. Kyle's hands slipped down to the obtrusive sheet still covering his hips, instead of removing the offending cloth, he slips his fingers underneath it, his hands closing over John's firm ass, fingers slipping just inside the crease, his trimmed nails brushing his skin lightly.  


 

John's body visibly shivered at Kyle's touch and his head tilted back, I languid smile stole his features and he released a laugh that was interrupted by a gasp as Kyle gripped the soft skin of his backside,  


 

"I thought I was the one seducing you?" John asked opening his eyes a little to look at Kyle, who in turn leaned up to meet his gaze,  


 

"We'll take turns," Kyle responded bending down to kiss his lover's neck softly, trailing along his collarbone up to his strong jaw, to his lips, the kiss was long, deep and sensual pulling passionate sounds from the pair of them, they pulled closer to one another and lay back on the bed, John's sheet was all but tossed aside in their rush to be as close to one another as possible. Kyle straddled John's hips effectively pinning him down and exploring the kiss to its full potential, his lover's arms pinned above his head in a semblance of helplessness and vulnerability that represented the raw trust that had been harnessed in their love. Kyle knew John was perfectly capable of overpowering him, however formidable he may be, but letting him take as he wished, allowing himself to shamelessly accept the pleasure and affection that Kyle felt he deserved; Kyle had always marveled when he thought of the man who constantly punished himself for things that had happened that were entirely beyond his control.  


 

John growled at Kyle the sound entwined in his labored breathing concocting a whole new sound that Kyle would remember if it killed him,  


 

“Always a tease,” John stated grinding his bare hips against Kyle’s clothed ones,  


 

“Not always,” Kyle replied with a smirk, “and you love it,” John let out a particularly needy sigh and Kyle decided that he had had enough torture for the moment and began to kiss down his stomach to his waist, licking over each muscle he let his tongue dip into John’s belly button and he felt and heart his lover’s breath catch, Kyle felt John’s hand slide into his scalp and take hold of his hair, he sighed at the feeling and leaned into the pressure; the hand lightly pushed him down, while dragging fingernails through his scalp,  


 

“I know you like that, you lovely thing, you love this and you love this” he then pulled moderately hard on Kyle’s hair and pulled his head back to look up at him, Kyle’s lips were wet and open as he groaned up at his lover, because it was true, he loved it when John pulled at his hair, he loved the strength in his hands as his hair tensed at the roots, the light twinge of pain of pulling just too much, but what Kyle loved more than all that was the bright red tint that had claimed John’s face, the fathi pulling down his most desperate wants and painting them in his features, creating a beautiful portrait of lust that just made his pants somehow even tighter. “I really want your mouth on my cock right now,” John’s filterless monologue supplied, “I almost want to drag you down to it and push it down your throat,” Kyle felt dizzy at the thought,  


 

“Do it, my love, use my mouth and take the pleasure you wish,” Kyle felt overcome with lust and want of his beautiful lover, the hand in his hair tightened again just as he heard another growl pull from deep within John’s chest, the hand pulled down and Kyle let it lead him to it’s obvious destination.  


 

“I’ve been thinking about fucking your mouth all day,” he continued while gently but firmly pushing Kyle’s head closer to his cock, “do you have any idea how distracting it is to have the texture of warm velvet and perfection stored in your memories? I couldn’t focus on anything at all, you have no idea how much I need this right now, need you” his loose lips melting Kyle’s brain into a mess of goo and affection as he pliantly allowed John to place his head before his rock hard cock and push the tip between his lips and all the way to the back of his throat, filling his mouth in one pull, “OOOHH Holy shit you’re perfect,” John exclaimed, now speaking in his native tongue, his hand pulled at his hair up to guide him back to the tip and he continued his drunken fathi induced rambling in English, “Fuck your fucking mouth, my god” which in his blissful fellatio haze found that his lover and holy incarnation was calling to the god of his first world, when John himself was the god of this one. His humor was short lived however as John pushed Kyle’s mouth back down and back up in an inconsistent rhythm pushing his cock to the back of Kyle’s mouth and back out, Kyle’s throat closing on each down stroke as he gagged on his lover’s long shaft. The feeling of John’s cock sliding in and out of his mouth as he used it thoroughly on his way to orgasm had Kyle’s mind clouded with lust, as he sucked enthusiastically with his lover’s rough thrusts, his own hips were chasing their own pleasure on the conveniently located ball of sheets at the bottom of their large shared bed. Oblivious to the world around him, Kyle whined and writhed into the friction of the sheets with desperation and earnest; even through his thick training pants the feeling was blissful, intensified massively by the feeling of his lover taking his pleasure from him roughly.  


 

John’s loud confessions had limited themselves to a few variations of English and Basawar swear words and mumbling unintelligibly, the air in the room warming as he began approaching the edge, Kyle holding his mouth down on his hard wet cock, letting it rest in the tight heat of his throat, swallowing it purposefully as he felt the heat get more intense; he thrust at the sheet ever harder lost in John’s pleasure along with his own.  


 

“FUCKKKKK!” John swore loudly in English as his cock began pulsing and pumping hot liquid down Kyle’s throat, uncontrollably thrusting as he spent himself, Kyle was unable to swallow his lover’s orgasm, because as soon as the taste hit his tongue a spark shot down his body and his vision went white and the only things he felt were John’s cock pulsing warmth into his mouth and another warmth starting to pool in the crotch of his pants, after what seemed like a lifetime of catching his breath Kyle pulled himself up and into his lover’s arms, “Oh fuck babe, that was great,” John smiled tenderly, then his eyebrow and went up as he felt Kyle’s cooling soiled pants pressed to his thigh, he laughed, “guess there goes my turn?” he teased as he pulled the button from its place and helped Kyle pull them down his legs.  


 

“Oh, I don’t think the evening is over just yet” Kyle replied with a flirtatious smile, kissing his lover’s chest lightly and resting his cheek on the same spot.

 

 


End file.
